


Troll or Be Trolled

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: "This moment, you think, calls for another game of Embarrass The Boyfriend."





	

 

 

Though you and Taekwoon have spent little time together until this week, you’ve felt a sort of natural progression. Over time, your texts have become less awkward, less confined to surface topics. You’ve bidden good riddance to the butterflies in your stomach. While you can’t be sure he’s done the same, he avoids your gaze less often during video calls. The seconds of uncomfortable silence have grown shorter. The only thing that hasn’t seemed to change as much is how frequently you see the top of his head.

You don’t mind this. Like most everyone else, you find it cute. During your time together, on occasion you’ve made a game of embarrassing him. He whines that you get too many ideas from the members, but he always smiles as he does. There’s no irritation in it. Soon after, though, you might feel a sharp pain as he bites your shoulder, or a prodding at your side for no reason in particular. His revenge is as endearing as it is easy to endure.

Now Taekwoon sits at your table, placed in a makeshift dining area between the living room proper and the kitchen. He’s eating a meal he cooked for himself. He didn’t ask if you wanted anything, but in truth, you weren’t hungry yet anyway. You steal glances at him from the couch, your nose in a book you keep kicking yourself for not finishing. If he notices at all, he’s choosing to ignore you.

This moment, you think, calls for another game of Embarrass The Boyfriend. You put the book down and approach him from the opposite side of the table, where he can see you. Taekwoon looks up from his plate with his eyebrows arched, questioning. He has a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth.

“Is it good?” you ask, leaning against the table. You’ve positioned yourself well within embarrassing distance.

Taekwoon nods. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad,” you reply before leaning down. You gently kiss the sauce from his mouth, the taste sweeter than you expect.

His eyes widen only for a moment before he seems to realize what you’re trying to do. His expression falls as he parrots your question. The mocking isn’t obvious, but you can hear the tone.

You fight the urge to pout and instead mimic him in return. “Yeah.”

Like you, he leans in. However, Taekwoon doesn’t aim for corners. He kisses you full on the mouth. You freeze like the lead in a dumb drama. Before you have time to enjoy his chapped but pleasant lips, he pulls away again. He returns to eating like nothing ever happened. Back to ignoring you.

Defeated, you bite your lip and slowly return to your book. You look up a minute or two later to see Taekwoon grinning to himself.


End file.
